My like, totally amazing blog!
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: This is like, my totally amazing blog yes, I know Poland joined the like, totally cool blogging countries! But like, mine is totally going to be like, better than anyone's!
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy polands introduction _**

* * *

Hi! Like, it's Poland! And I totally like, made a blog! Read it and like love it ;) it's like, totally better than anyone else's! Well. Guess its time for a bio of my like totally cute self!

**Country name**:

**Hair color**: blonde!

**Eye color**: like, green!

**Hair**: beautifully straight to my like shoulders and its like soooo, soft!

**Height**: I like, dunno!

**Weight**: I'm like not going to tell you!

**Age**: like 19!

**Human name**: Feliks Łukasiewicz isn't, it like amazing?

**Family**: well, pink, hot pink, light pink

**Family**: I like, consider liet as my family and my clothes

**Likes**:PINK! Fashion, liet!

: anything that doesn't make me look totally uncute! And Russia he take liet away and scares him

WELL! Like, now you know a lot about me like, comment! Yah! )


	2. OMG I'm like, so happy

Omg dudes thanks for reviewing polands blog

* * *

**Welcome to**:the like, most amazing blog ;)

**You are Visitor Number**: 30

**Date**:August 27 2012

**Time**:7:59

**Mood**:like happy

**Weather**: breezes

**Subject**: Omg you guys, like rock

**Listening to** : like, total quietness

I TOTALLY LIKE, LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys seriously love like, me too _ I feel so like, love yay!

OMG you guys are like so amazing for like, commenting on this it's so like, awesome! Exceptionally you Liet like, thanks! Lol! So here is like, my like totally fab answers

**From: Guest **

**:c c**

Uhmmmm,..like what I'm I supposed to do with that? You really like, have to say something that I like, can understand!

**From: MissSerendipity1235 **

**Konichiwa,Poland-san!**

**I made a blog too. But did you REALLY have to go to the point of saying your**

**blog was better than everyone else's,because honestly I think Hong Kong's blog is better. Or maybe I'm just saying it because he's my personal fashion**

**designer. Meh,I dunno. But make sure to check my blog! It's really great too!**

**Sayonara,Toki Honda/Nagasaki Prefecture**

Well like, I know mine is going o be like, better cos like, I'm amazing yay! I'm pretty like, sure that it is like, your personal reference and I will try to like, See it if I can,

**From: The Mask for Insainity **

**You are just too adorable, you know that?**

Well like, thanks! I know I am that's like, soooo totally obvious! But like, thanks again

**From: Ai The Dragon(Leit) **

**Hello Poland, I was thinking of making a blog also, what do you think? **

**I'm not quite sure though. I don't know who would want to hear about me. But**

**anyway's, good luck with your blog, and i hope to hear from you soon. **

**Your friend.**

**Lithuania **

_**(I love the blog idea and have been wanting to write a story like this for a while now, i hope that is okay, i don't think Lithuania has been done before. If i do i will both update regularly and comment on your blog too :) All thebest; Ai.)**_

OMG liet! You should like, totally make a blog! I will like, totally follow it ! I think that like, you would have a great blog! Omg! Thanks liet! You should like totally come over today!

((great I think you as Poland would say 'like, totally make a blog' and thanks! I would comment on yours too if you make one for liet lol I dunno! Haha thanks~~ Sona))

**From: ignacia437 **

**Hi there!**

**What kinds of food do you eat at your place? I'm really curious about Polish**

**cuisine.**

**Do you like watermelon pink? Please please please tell me you do…I mean,**

**it's more red but it's such a nice color!**

**Hahah, I wish I had your hair. It's so prettyyyy!**

**And I would like to point out to you that you spelled "Liet" wrong…like, all**

**three times.**

**Good luck! :D**

Well... I like, eat really anything...I have fast food, but it's not so popular .. Like sausages and stuff like that yeah, I like, don't really know what to say but I'm like happy you're interested in my wonderful cuisine! I like, guess so , it's a pretty color! Of course you wish you had my hair! It is like, sooooo pretty! I DID NOT.! LIKE, WHY DO YOU LIKE, ACCUSE ME OF SPELLING MY OWN NICKNAME WRONG _ ((thanks lol I RLLY keep messing that up I changed it if you're wondering why I made Poland say that _))

**From: TheNyanStar **

**Owo Malaysia and (Fem!)Ireland have sommat to say to you...**

**Malaysia and Ireland: You aren't nineteen! And waiiitt, Lithuania is your**

**clothes? WTF? Ah, well, our buddy Poland, we'll try not to take that in any**

**weird way...**

No no no like, I meant liet and my amazing clothes are like, family TO ME! OMG yes I like, am! IM LIKE, SO MOT WIERD!

** Greece's kitty8/27/12. chapter 1**

**Me:are you and leit gonna get married?**

**Brazil: hi poland**

IM LIKE, NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED TO LEIT! thats like, totally uncool!

** The Hero yo **

**Hey Poland dude!**

**Psssh, England took me shopping for clothes (-_-) But I totally thought of you. XD**

**OH YAH! I SAW A LADEH AND SHE LOOKED LIKE YOU!**

**NO JOKE BRO!**

BYEEEE

OMG like, thanks for thinking of like, me! You know it could be like, me probably...

Froggiecool

Hello, Poland.

Your family is 'well, pink, hot pink, light pink'? o One is amused.

Surely 'liet' has a capital L, making it Liet, as a proper noun?

Your other family section could be taken the wrong way... 'I like, consider liet as my family and my clothes'. I read this as Lithuania is considered your family and Lithuania is considered your clothing?

But it is very good that you have made a blog, and I expected your grammer to be... Interesting.

(In my head, I consider you clever, but you act as normal in all non-life-threatening situations to keep everyone from panicing... Just saying. You're probably not, in reality...)

Pink, blue and ponies!

Froggie.

...

P.S. One of my friends is scared of ponies.

(a note from Britain)

Your grammer is appaling! Go sort it out this instant. And make sure to protect Lithuania properly!

OMG, like Britain! Stop like, telling me to do like, stuff! Can like, do my own stuff if I like, want to _ OMG THANKS BRITAIN I know,I'm like clever! Like, I am so smart Yeah!

**toris8/27/12. **

**your height:5' 6.5" ;)**

Toris...how do you like, know my height?

** Qualeshia Marshall **

**KYAAAA! Poland has a blog and all is going well with the nations starting to get there own blogs.**

**To the writer, thanks a bunches, take care, and this is going in the favorites!**

**1) I like the color pink as well, I always wanted a pink luxury car and palace, I've even wanted my hair to be pink if it were to get longer. What is something you want to be pink( it hasn't been touched by pink yet)?**

**2) Poland you can be like my best friend, would you totally like be fine going shopping with me?!**

**3) What is your like faves in music and movie genres(actors and musician)?**

**4) Soo like what do you do when you are all alone on your spare time?**

**Przypomina to start podobnego pięknej przyjaźni, Polsce, są jak Mój najlepszy bud buddy. O Boże! Polska, który możemy należy całkowicie chodzić someday, poważnie dobrze! To jest tak jak Nicei z można Wreszcie uzyskanie własnego blogu. Całkowicie oh my epic Boga, który można lubię tak mówienie użytkownikowi. Do zobaczenia później najlepszy buddy(This is like the start of a like beautiful friendship, Poland, you are like my best buddy bud. Oh my god! Poland we should totally like go shopping someday, seriously okay! It is so like nice of you to finally get your own blog. Totally, oh my god epic, that I can like so speak to you. See you later best buddy)!**

Well, like, maybe some of Liet's clothes? He like, totally has no pink clothes :( OMG, like totally I'm willing to like, go shopping with like, anyone except some of those creepy countries like Russia or Belarus... Even tho she is like, a girl she is scary sometimes I like, don't like that.. Well, I like listening to...well I don't have much time considering I'm like, always setting my closet...but I like, like listening to classical sometimes it's really like, relaxing and stuff! Well I like, Change my clothing and shop by myself or cook sometimes! But i like, Mostly like to like, think about my life and how like awesome it is! I sounded a bit like Prussia didn't i? But I like looking back on like, my life you know, I know that's like, totally out of character! But like, that's what I do!

HetaliaFanGirl

Hey Feliks! I am so happy you made a blog too! I can't wait to read more, bye!

Like omg thanks!

**Rizu Roraito **

**(As the author:)**

**Hello, Poland! :D I am soooo happy you made a blog! You are one of my favourite countries! And you are awesome for standing up to Russia! XD**

**Yes, your name is amazing! :D**

**Just wanted to comment on how awesome this is, lol. XD**

OMG THANKS FOR SAY LIKE, IT I KNOW am awesome to stand up against that meanie Russia! Omg like, thanks I feel great that you think I'm awesome! Know I like, love my name!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed


	3. Another like, blog post

sorry for the late updatei had to do my French studying cos I suck at remebering things, anyway havefun reading

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: 83

**Date**: August 30 2012

**Time**: 8:02

**Mood**:like excited

**Weather**: like, warm

**Subject**: Hi-Ya! Like, whata up

**Listening to** : like, television

Aw you like, guys are soooo like, sweet you still want to see my amazing like, blog, well like, of course you do anyway, like Liet came over today! He like, and I went shopping it was like the best day ever! He even like, let me put a dress on him ! Anyway go like. Check out his blog! Here is your comments

**The Hero yo **

**In America? And has a southern accent? Nah dude! It was some chick! But yah, you're welcome, bro.**

**YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY BRO.**

BROSKI! Wellllllll I like, guess sooooooo! YAY! We're like, bros!

**OMG CATS **

**Hey Poland, you're like, the best! You're so funny and you look both handsome and pretty, dammit! Totes fab. Okay, so, my first question is, what would your reaction be if Belarus started chasing either you, Lithuania, Estonia or Latvia? Second is, what do you think about Latvia's drinking? I think he can drink 40 shots at best... Finally, how are you more fabulous than all the girl nations combined?**

What? That like, super crazy girl who like, is in love with Russia? I would take Liet and run like away...buuuut. Guess I would save Estonia and Latvia...but I would like, hide from that girl she like, has knives and broski, I am not going like, that far! What I like, think is that he drinks like, a lot, I barely like, drink by if I do I get super like, drunk heh heh and like, it's not a fabulous Side of me completely well, cos I'm like, totally fab! Like, I have like, the softest hair and I have a fabulous fashion style like, it's totally cool!

**Froggiecool **

**(as myself)**

**Good morning Poland...**

**I need to go shopping today... -_-**

**I REALLY don't like clothes shopping - can you give me any ideas on how to enjoy it more?**

**Maybe you could come too...**

**I think you need to go rescue Liet from Russia again... Just saying - he seems to be doing 'creepy' things to him, if you take my meaning.**

**A question of you:**

**Would you rather never be allowed to see the colour pink, or never be allowed to choose your own clothes?**

**Britain has nothing to say to you, this time.**

**Good bye,**

**Froggie.**

Well, I guess like, for me I like, love shopping cos like, I want to I like, think I do and I do! Also like, try to like, find a store of brand that you like a lot so that you like, dont mind shopping there! Also I remembered that like, if you shop for yourself you should like, know what clothes you wear shows how Like, awesome your style is!

OMG THAT STUPID LIKE, IDIOT RUSSIA GET AWAY FROM MY LIET! He is like, so not fabulous! Wellllll, the colour pink is ahmozing but, I like, love having individuality so I would choose pick like, choosing my own clothes like, sadly if I had to!

**shyasian **

**Hello Poland! You are like totally amazing and stuff! I love how sometimes you look cuter than the most of the girls XD any fashion tips or advice? **

**Bye bye!**

Aww, like thanks, I love how you guys are liek in love with me! Heh heh well, like, guess don't wear vertical strips cos they like, make yo look fat that is like not cute! And well, like pink ALWAYS LIKE, GOES with ANYTHING ummmm, like, I guess try to express your like, personality through the clothes you wear Kay? Yay!

** Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**Well, like...Wassup meh broski? **

**...Sorry, I always wanted to talk improperly. England and Germany whenever I comment on their blog was all like, "BLAH. BLAH. DON'T TALK LIKE AN AMERICAN. BLA BLAH BLAHTITY BLA."**

**Well, how are you doing, Polski?**

**I like, totally want to know.**

**Meh heh. xD**

**I think you are awesome, dude, seriously!**

Broski! Whats like, up! Omg I like, know what you mean they are all annoying about my grammar they just like, are sooooo mean! Lol blah blahtity blah that's like, so cute! Well I'm like, fine! Well like, duh you want to know about like, my super fab self and how my life is thats why you read my FABOULOUS blog ! I like, know!¡ Haha look I did like, a upside down explanation PIONT the like, soooo Weird

**Demolition Panda **

**Poland, how are you so fabulous? I MUST KNOW. ;A;**

Well I'm like, born like, that and not to mention have a like, amazing sense of Style

**Missouri **

**Hiya Poland! What up, it's me, Missouri! I just wanted to ask if you had anybody visiting me, because I went to school, and like, there was a polish dude who just moved to my school, he's cool, I mean, he lived here before he came to my school, but I was just wondering.**

Well,...I think... like,I don't know...so like, was he fabulous?

**Rizu Roraito **

**I'd love it if Lithuania makes a blog. **

**Of course. :D Ha ha, you should love your name!**

**Ah, a little question: Who would you take out to shop from the Allies and the Axis? xD**

**Another one: What do you think on England and France?**

**I am starting to act like a fangirl, but yes, you are epic. XD**

**That's it. **

**Thanks to the author! I love this blog! :D**

Well I do like, totally! Well maybe like, Italy he would like, wear anything I ask him like, ask him too...and maybe I would ask France I mean like, I know he is all perverted and all like, weird but like, he wears pretty cute clothes, and he has like, the best designers ! FrUk yes, I like, know the pairing name well, if you like, Think about it they d act like, they like, like-like each-other Y'know what I like, mean!?but they like, look as if they like, looooovvve each other I heard like, most people who fight like, love each other _ I dunno if that's like, true but it's funny! OMG I love that your like, a fangirl of the fabulous me! That's like, great !

**Greece's kitty **

**Me: lies. And pink is ugly. **

**brazil: poland, are you sure youre not gonna marry leit?**

PINK LIKE. IS AWESOME NO LIKE, DISSING IT BROKSI! I'm like, not marrying Liet! He is like, my BFFL!


	4. My fourth post XD

Danke guys for continuing posting reading and checking out my blog I have had sooooooo much fun writing bth of them and

* * *

**You are Visiter Number**:132

**Date**:September 3 2012

**Time**:9:27

**Mood**:like, happy!

**Weather**: like, warm with like, a breeze

**Subject**:fourth post!

**Listening to** : like, nothing right nowww..

Hey guys! Like, omg it's my fourth post! Yu guys like totally LOVE ME! Yay! Anyway like, how has everyone been I have like, been soooooo busy liet came over and we had Like, soooooooo much fun if you guys want to ask about anything feel like, free! You guys are like, not asking questions about me like, that much ;( ask more questions I like, don't mind personal ones like, either I like allll know you like, just want to know more about me! btw! I'm like. RLLY happy you guys like, stay and read my blog posts like SOOO much!

** TheNyanStar9/2/12. chapter 3**

**Me: Once more, my 'amazing' other selves have some things to say to you.**

** Malaysia: We didn't mean you were weird! We just sometimes can't control TNS from having bizarre fangirly thoughts, lah!**

**Ireland: And I heard this weird theory that peeps whos' names start with 'F' have AMAZING fashion senses! And comments?**

Oh okay! Like that's legit! Well like to prove your theory imply fab name starts with a f...so I guess that's true...like I guess so but like I d have amazing fashion sense..

**Alohapizzagoat9/2/12.Chapter 3**

**Annyeong, Poland!**

**I make a habit of calling my other friends "Broski"**

**I called someone "Brosiff" and they were like "WTF ALOHA STOP EATIN YO SUGAR."**

**No, but seriously,**

**I need my sugar.**

**I NEED IT.**

**From, Aloha**

Well, like that's awesome that you like, call people broski because of like, me , but like,what's up with sugar and like, you...okay like, you can need your like, sugar

**Demolition Panda 8/31/12 . chapter 3**

**Do you have any tips for me, along with any other not-to-fabulous people? ;-; Maybe not tips in fashion, you've kind of discussed that. Anything else?**

Like, idk like, about what? I like, have no idea what you like, want in adivce...if you like, want so advice please ask like, in a like, way that I like know what you want Kay? Yay! Good

** Wierdo0101 8/31/12 . chapter 3**

**Denmark how do u like owning Greenland? Oh Denmark u traitor!**

...denmark? Like, wierdo0101 I'm like, not like, that Denmark did you mean to like, ask denmark on his blog with like, Prussia...well like, this is my like, fabulous blog, poland's blog, I'm Poland! Okay like that's over with...

** OMG CATS 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**You're so adorable :3 But you and Lithuania were pretty epic when you fought against Prussia. Do you guys still fight? Btw, have you ever tried anything made by England? What's your opinion on Ms. Hungary? Everyone pairs her up with either Prussia or Austria, or sometimes Romania but I like her with Italy (don't judge me haha). When she was younger (and dressing as a boy) she and young Liet looked so alike, they were like twins**

Omg, like I know like, thanks tho! Yeah, we did fight against prussia like, it was hard stuff but like, we are friends now so it's like, all okay! So like, no fighting no I like, haven't I heard if you do they will like, have a like funeral prepared while you like, eat it, I sooo dont go with like, black so I will like, pass. Ms. Hungary? She is pretty, but she like, fights too much and she like makes me do yaoi with like people but I don't like, mind wearing the clothes surprisingly like, Hungary has a like, great taste...well I would like, say prussia to get him like annoyed but! Austria is like to weird but he could like, be the girl in the relationship because like, hungary has to like, be the guy because she is like, really guyish...I like, won't judge you!yeah they did look similar but like, i would like, never mix up my liet with a girl... Unlike prussia...

** Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**That's great, broski!**

**Awww, thanks :D**

**Hm...why are you so fabulous? I mean, you have MUCH MORE swag than the other guys...I mean, what makes you like that?**

**It must be your pony. Like totally. It's the pony, broski. xD**

Yep!' like no problem... Well I'm like totally awesome like, SOO fab also, but my pony does help he makes me even like, more fab, if that's like, even possible! Yup broski it is but I am like, fabulous with out like, my pony too! Right? Of course!

**Missouri 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**(again to lazy to log on, but it is me, Idon't)**

**LIKE YEAH, HE WAS FAB! HE'S POLISH! My friend asked me to see if he was like, a brony, but I don't wanna embarrese myself infront of him, since he's kind of cute... don't tell Iceland I said that though!**

Okay I won't! Yeah! Well like, duh if he is polish he is fabulous hahaha!

**MissyUnited 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**Hey Poland! London here, you're blog is so awesome! You're so popular, you're getting me all jealous**

**Keep up the good work, broski!**

Like, MissyUnited, I'm like, awesome so I have like soooo many fans! Like, seriously broski I'm fabulous, well like don't be jealous! I'm pretty like, sure people like, like you your like London! I heard that you have some like, great designers!

** Qualeshia Marshall 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**Poland, I like love you so much! You are like the coolest and everything! OMG! FREAKING OUT! LOL SMILEY FACE. COML TOTALLY FUCKING LIKE FOR SURE! BROSKI, SERIOUSLY, TOTALLY EPIC FACE LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**I love the color pink so much, I was given the name by friends Pinky because I love pink, duh! I gave myself the name Princess Pinky to feel like a pink loving princess. OMGG I WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU *gasps* WE CAN GO BUY LIKE TONS OF TOTALLY AWESOME PINK THINGS FOR SURE! **

**Wanna like hang out sometime together and just like party and bullshit?! **

**To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!**

**Jak zachować ostrożność i jakby całkowicie wracam(Like take care and I'll like totally be back).**

Yes doesn't every like one love me? Yeah of course we can like totally go shopping! Pink like totally everything pink, I have told you like, I LOVE LIKE PINK? Omg its like so fab! Sure like why not but I want liet to come too! Oh you are interested in like polish? I love my like, language...!

**Rizu Roraito 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**Oh, I think you are friends with Italy too. ... I advice you to be careful with France... :D**

**It's so hilarious, I see where you are coming from! :D I guess I am in the so-so zone with FrUk. :)**

**It's rarely that I act like one. That's why it is surprising me. XD**

**Oh, and I don't know if you will answer this... You can choose not to if it is too personal... How do you feel about Lithuania having scars? (Seen in "While You Were Gone" Webcomic)**

I am friends with italy! And yes I like, should probably be he says I like, acts so much like a girl I could be one of his like, former girlfriends I'm like, wtf like, broski I like you but like, no, like I don't like France like that lol omg he does have great fashion sense tho! Yeah of course everyone does...oh like, that...ahem well... Like, i haven't seen it but like if you're asking in general then like, I feel that like, everyone has scars like, and stuff wether its like, on the inside or on like the outside so like, I don't mind that he has like, scars I wish he didn't but everyone like has them! So..like yeah...

** Greece's kitty 8/30/12 . chapter 3**

**Brazil:*knowing look* you sure?**

**Me: PINK TOTALLY SUCKS, DUDE! BLUE IS EPIC!**

**Also are you a bro?**

*blushes* like, well, I like, don't know what like, happeneds in the like, future so I don't know but lik, right now I don't want to like, marry anyone...ahem like, why do you like, *cough* keep asking... Well like that was embarrassing...NO PINK IS LIkE FAB AND TOTALLY LIKE EPIC Blue is an okay colour...a bro? Like what like, yes I'm a guy...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	5. Critics united

EEEEEKKKKK! Omg like, I'm like totally happy:D liet confessed that he liked me! Like, omg! I was scared he would like, not like me buuuut what was I thinking like, he totally loves me like, woooo! Omg it happened so quickly I started crying omg like, AHHHH I'm SOO happy! Like, aren't you happy for me!? Of course you like, are happy for me! Haha I'm like, so happy right now! I really am like, happy that happened if all of you guys don't know what did happen just check out my liety's blog kay? Like, he confessed he liked me and like, we just sat there and i dunno was all like, happy and stuff XD AHH i cant stop smiling like, totally! Anyway if you havent noticed by now yes i do like liet and yes he like, does like me back so... Yeah! Anyway on to the Comments

**Demolition Panda **

**Uh...Um...Ah...NEVER MIND. I DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**So, how's life? With taking care of your pony and being fabulous and whatnot. Is it going well? Tiring? Boring? Exciting? Normal? Calm?**

Well, like life is like, amazing cos I'm now dating like, liet! Well pony is great! Well being fabulous is like, fabulous! Yes, it is going well! No, NO, YES, no, no

**Rizu Roraito **

**That's cool! Do you think you could have him as a guest? I'd love to see how you and Veneziano get along!**

**How about Romano? What do you think of him?**

**France is not that bad, in my opinion. He can be kinda ... ehh... Well, a pervert, but still cool. **

**Yeah, everyone may have scars.**

**I guess that's it for now. :D Till your next post!**

Yeahhhhh... Maybe I dunno what ever like, Feli thinks like,

I dunno...Romano is like, a potty mouth :P so like, I dunno I haven't had like, the chance to talk to him..

Yes I guess France isn't all like, that totally bad, but he is a little to pervy like, for me (exceptionally cos I wear mini skirt /)

Yes everyone like, does have scars

**ignacia437 **

**Ooh, question time? *cue lightbulb* Yess!**

**Okay, so do you like Lithuania's cooking? What's your favorite thing that he makes? How about Russia's cooking? Sweden's cooking? France's cooking? Is "broski" actually a Polish word? How many languages do you know? Who did you like living with better during the partitions, Prussia, Austria, or Russia? Um um um…**

**Darn, I ran out of questions. Though I think you'd be very happy, because I just spewed out about a billion in, like, ten seconds. Haha, you don't have to answer all of them. I'm sorry, I was too overexcited.**

**Oh! And do you talk with Prussia and Denmark often?**

**Do widzenia!**

Yes I like, do like his cooking!well,there was this once when it was my birthday and he like, made this torte it was 10 to like, 20 layers, filled with like, jam and vanilla, chocolate, and, mocha, it was like delicious Russia's cooking I'm not sure about I have never tried it but I like, honestly don't like, really want to. Sweden's erruhm, I like, don't really know he has never really cooked here.., but I could like, always ask like him.. Oh frances cooking is like, really good , not as good as like liet's tho! Oh! That's like, easy Prussia he was like, annoying and we like hated each other for like a while but like, no one really like, knows this but I like, kinda enjoyed having his company like, he was just like I dunno...oh that's like totally okay it was fun! Yes I do we talk cos the author has little parties and invites us to come over an chat and eat food and like, yah

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**Na, Greece's Kitty is asking if you are part of the Bro Army. As in the YouTuber, PEWDIEPIE. Which is fawking awesome, by the way.**

**And do you like, have any other favorite colors beside Pink?**

Ohhhhhhh! Like, that would make like more sense...I dunno yet I like, never checked it out...well like, I like, uhh..well like, a nice shade of light blue is like, pretty cute!

** Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis **

**(looky at that, I'm logged in for once!)**

**If he wasn't fab, he wouldn't be Polish... and thank for not telling Iceland about it.**

No problem some times people should not like, know about that! True I guess that like, makes sense haha yes you are like, logged in _

**Greece's kitty**

**brazil:YOU LIKE LIET!I KNOW YOU DO!**

**me: bro as in the bro army of pewdiepie! PINK LOOKS LIKE CRAP! I CANT BELIVE YOU LIKE PINK! youve joined the barrels, havent you?**

**mytilini:ALL BARRELS MUST DIE!**

YES YOU LIKE, DO AS SO DOES LIKE, EVERYONE NOW heehehh...no I am not like, not at least yet I like, never seen it...PINK IS SOOOOOO LIKE, FABULOUS...no, like, barrels? WTF (( that could stand for "where's the faboulous?")) no I will like, not die no killing me!

** BerlinZwingli **

**You may or may not know this, but your story is violating the rules of . The rules that you agreed to when you posted this clearly state that interactive fics are not allowed. I suggest you take this down or change the format. Failure to do either one will result in it being reported and it will face the risk of being taken down.**

**Berlin Z.**

**[Member of Critics United]**

Well, like this isn't fabulous! Hmpf like, why do u want to say this! Like, to me! Not fair like. Totally mean I'm going to go wear my sad pink clothes now hmpf...like, totally not cool *mumbles*


	6. Comment and reviewing problems

**sorry guys this is a very important message Hey guys this is the author! So listen up someone said I was breaking some rules by accepting reviews and being"interactive" and stuff soooooo if u guys whom logged in please please send in ur comments by PM I honestly don't want to get in trouble so thank u and for the ppl who do send by PM, but if u dont have an account u may still comment by reviews, Danke and u rock! and also another reason you can't log in then go ahead and comment as an review (P.S I I have no time to answer some comments right now so sorry but I will have the next chapter for both later Kay? Wunderbar! Great okay so have a great day/night/afternoon ;) thanks again)**


	7. Sorry for like the long wait

**Did the LietPol make you guys stop ommenting and reviewing? Just tell me I'm SOOO sorry I didn't even insider some people might not like the Laing I'm sorry **

* * *

Hey guys like, sorry for the whole SUPER LIKE, LONGGGGGG Wait! Like, I was gussy with liet and like, getting everything in order like, it's SOO hard, like, now I'm free so here are you're guys comments :( ONLY four! _**Awwwwwwwwwwww, like, what happened!**_

**Guest 9/7/12 . chapter 2**

**OMG ITS POLAND! :D Okay so, like, what's your favorite store to shop at? I like American Eagle! and, tell Lithuania that I said hi and give these sunflowers to Russia! :)**

Well, like, I like, guess...I do like AE I also like body central it's really like, sparkly! But I really like, Delia's too, but I some times get thrown like, out cos they like, said that I like wasn't a girl D:

**Demolition Panda 9/6/12 . chapter 5**

**AHA! Liet confessed! :D**

**((Not sure if you're taking questions still or not, so this is just a regular comment.))**

Like, yep EKKK isnt it like awesomely cute ;D ((Ja, I am still taking question what else would I do:) so don't worry!))

**TheNyanStar 9/5/12 . chapter 4**

**Malaysia: OMG! OMG! Liet confessed!**

**Ireland: WOOOOOO**

**TNS: Good job!**

**Malaysia: Neeways, I suggest you wear, like I dunno, your awesomest clothes!**

**Ireland: YESSSS**

**TNS: Ignore Aire, too much sugar, and Aire's a MAJOR LietPol fan, but you don't know what that is sooooo**

YES I'm so lik,e happy for all the supporters like YAY! Like, it's was like pretty away I like, a, wearing my awesomeness clothes! My favourite mini skirt, with like a super cute necklace and like, my favourite blouse and my hair in a tiny ponytail! It's like the cutest outfit I have well like, a lot of my clothes are like, cute but... LietPol? Is that like, a like, pairing...you are fangirls right like, so you have pairing names...right? Like, that's what I heard but like, I dunno if that is like, true..

**Greece's kitty 9/5/12 . chapter 5**

**Brazil:poland, im making your wedding invitations pink, kay?**

**Mytilini: poland should totally wear a princess wedding dress**

**Me: no, he should have one that doesnt look like a princess.**

**Greece: sister...how many weddings are you planning...**

**Mytilini: yours and japans, poland and lithuanias, aaannnnddd ...thats about it.**

**brazil: poland, what dress size are you?**

**Me: LETS PUT THE SPARKLES EVERYWHERE!**

Wedding? Like, who said anything like that *CoughButLikeTotallyImpliledA ndMakeThemHotPinkCough*

Well sure if i was, I would wear a princess dress..Wat? Like, no I wanna be a princess!

Japan and Greece...is that like another pairing? Size...like, can I give you that later personally...YES! That's right, SPARKLES OOO WAIT WE NEED HOT pin- wait wait I said I wasn't having a wedding...


	8. Like, sorry reviewers for such a late ch

**((dude sorry for the lateeee update homework is bitch sometimes lol anyway here it is I promise I will update a longer one that has some details on like a date or sumthing like that anyway))**

* * *

HEY like guys what's up like, I'm so happy with liet so far ! Anyway I will like post everything like, we do when we like go out, so like you can know what is like, happening!

**Demolition Panda **

**Pssh, you are having a wedding, and I want to be invited! D: When is it?**

I dunno like, I could have it anytime.. Wait, I did say I wasn't like, having a wedding right ? like, yeah totally you like, would defiantly be invited like, totally

** Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis**

**Ahh Lithuania confessed! I knew he liked you!**

Yeah like, I am happy like, too, like I thought everyone could like, notice

**Riza Roraito **

**For your Poland Blog as myself:**

**Oh! I love the LietPol part~. :D I didn't comment before was because it slipped out of my mind to comment. x_x I hate my slow brain.**

**Oi, those Critics United! I am sure the situation will get better, but still, they... dammit.**

((okay good)) Oh okay what's LietPol? Oh okay like, I forgive you *hugiezz* haha like, I don't think you like, have a slow like, brain

Yeah, I like, know they are annoying but like, they are like, done with use now like, which is like, better

**Mytilini: ...**

**Kitty: PONIES!*is riding a pony around the room* AHAHAHAHA!**

**Brazil:what the... **

**Kitty:WE SHOULD HAVE PONIES AT THE WEDDING!**

**mytilini: should we?**

**Brazil: since poland likes ponies why not?**

**Kitty:*throws glitter on the pony* SPARKLES!**

HEY LIKE, DID YOU LIKE, TAKE MY PONY! _ YES PONIES AT MY WEDDIng...wait how like, many times do I have to say I am not having a wedding 0_0 yes like, we should...aww like, that is a awesome name for a pony it Kay!

Well have like, a great day


	9. Only ninth chap?

Comments

((so this is turning into a ask blog truly because blog doesn't really fit cause stuff P.S I want to write an actual story so if I dnt update much it's cos I really wan to write but I feel so bad about making everyone wait for long time :( sadness))

**Demolition Panda **

**TELL ME THE DETAILS FOR THE WEDDING! D: Is it during the day? During the night? Afternoon? What are the highlights going to be? Inside or outside wedding? Who else is invited? Who won't be? What's the theme? Is it fancy or simple? WHAT DO I NEED TO BRING FOR GIFTS? *explodes***

Well, it is like, going to be during the day well I am having an ice like, sculpture of me and like, my liet inside and outside! Like, no Russia and Belarus but like I don't mined if Ukraine comes, like anyone who wants like to, obviously every like, country will come pink is like the faboulous theme, like FANCY YA DUH you don't have to bring like much just anything PINK ooh like, uh could you not like, explode on the carpet...that would like, probably very like, hard to get out..

**Rizu Roraito **

**Yay! :D **

**LietPol is the pairing name for you and Lithuania. :)**

**Yep. That's good~.**

**Oh, and if you had to pick a song that describes you, what would it be? xD**

Pairing like, name? Uh...I like would ask but I don't like, think I should...we'll I think fabulous by sharpay on high school musical, love her she totally is like, understandable

**NickiGoth17**

**JerseyTomato:**

**Hey Poland. Nice blog that have got there. And my siblings and I have heard about you and Lithuania getting married and we wish you guys the best of luck. My brother Connecticut decided at the last minute to buy you guys a foal from a stable in my state as a wedding gift. **

**And by the way one of my little sisters (not giving any names) wants to know if you watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and if so who is your favorite character out of the show? **

**- New Jersey**

**(((Hey! I'm Nicole and I am new here! I like your blogs, they are really nice!)))**

PINKIE PIE SHE IS LIKE SO FAB! ((Danke))

**Greece's kitty**

**kitty: *wearing dog ears*WOOOOOOF~**

**Sparkles: NEIGH!**

**Mytilini: youre getting married cuz i said so.**

**kitty: MAKE IT TOTALY HIPSTER PINK!**

Uh... Like, I don't think your a dog...

FINE gosh everyone is like so pushy -3- YES I LIKE WILL ..


	10. The other day

**THE OTHER DAY!**

**At Poland's home:**

**"OMG LIET LOOK AT THIS CAKE! It's so pretty like, liet if we are having a wedding we like neeeddddddd this! "**

**At Lithuania's home**

**Lithuania stepped away from the phone he was holding " Poland you can send me a picture I will see it" god so many wedding plans I didn't even know we were having one... Lithuania thought**

**back to Poland's**

**"Omg Poland that is like, soooo cute! I love it we should have that" the wedding planner screamed smiling insanely**

**"Like I know right ts like, totally cute!but like could you stop like, smiling like that it like, looks scary" Poland said**

**"I know! Oh sorry Poland " the planner apologized **

**"okay well like we need to get liet here could you like, call him over" Poland smiled again and continued to love the cake he saw**

**Back to Lithuania's house **

**The phone is ringing probably Poland again**

**"Y-Yes?" Lithuania answered **

**"LIET! Poland wants you here!" screamed the phone he stepped back again god, his wedding planner is so much like him**

**"o-okay! I will be there s-soon! " lithuania said rushing over with his Coat put off the phone**

**Back to Poland's house**

**"I-I'm her-" liet was cut off by you know whoo!**

**"LIET you're here yay! Like come lets look at the cake!" Poland said pulling him over there**

**"yes like, Poland is soooo right you neeed this cake for the best wedding!" the wedding planner said (( whom is moi, I would so act like that If I was planning a wedding!))**

**"okay l-let me see" Lithuania said quietly**

**"Omg isnt it beautiful!?" Poland said Poland showed Lithuania the pink cake with pink bows and pink roses that was 7 tiers **

**"o-oh that's beautiful Poland!" Lithuania said but do we really Need 7 tiers? Lithuania thought**

**"YAY! Like this is awesome!" Poland squealed hugging him**

**"P-Poland I must go Russia is probably gonna ask about me!" Lithuania had a worried look on his faced wondering what Russia would do.**

**"Aww, but like we need to plan more our fans are like begging us to!" Poland whined letting go**

**"Please Poland!" Lithuania begged**

**"Aw, like fine..!" Poland hugged -again- Lithuania bye and he walked out**

**"Come one Poland lets continue you don't want me to open the "fan" door all the fangirls would be flooding the house!" the wedding planner said**

**"like, coming~ I like, soo I don't want my like, wonderful pink house to be like, messed up with like, so many fangirls!" Poland said skipping to her**

**(( sorry if this sucks I am such a better writer trust me!))**

THE COMMENTS

**From like, Greece's kitty**

**kitty: oh... ROMANIA WILL BE SO JEALOUS JUST LIKE HE WAS WHEN YOU PAINTED YOUR HOUSE~**

**mytilini:im not pushy...**

**kitty: AND THERE WILL BE A MILLON SPARKLES AND PONIES**

Yeah! Like, you totally are! LIKE, OMG TOTALLY!

**like from, Liet! (Ai The Dragon )**

**Hello Feliks, I see your blog is doing well, that's really good! I see many want us to get married. ((Author: makes note to secretly plan to write a proposal scene!)) Oh and I made sure Pony and Liet were okay earlier, you seemed to be really into watching the My little Pony show, I thought it was rather cute so don't worry.**

**Well, I'll probably talk to you soon anyway.**

**All my love**

**Lithuania**

LIETY! _Heeeelllllpppp_ like, fangirls are outside my house shoving wedding dresses to me wahhhhhh! I like, want your help liet! Omg like, thanks! I love MLP aww I like, know I'm cute heheh! Like love you too liet! I had a great ome the other da you came over!

**From uh liek, Latvia-lovi!**

**(Sorry for posting here Im on my iPod and it won't let me. Oh ya and I'm new)**

**Fem! Sealand: can I come!**

**Latvia: o-of cores were g-going.**

**Fem! Sealand: yes! I will make you a lady of sealand as your present!**

(I welcome you -lovi)

Uh like, sure... I like never met you tho like, sealand...yay! Like, liet would be so happy you like, are choosing to come! Um like yay?! DO I GET A PRETTY DRESS? And I like, want to have like, a crown I'm im a lady of sealand!

**From like, this like, super long name SPcouragexOHSHCxHPMalfoy**

**Hi Poland! I like your plans for your fabulous wedding :P And my friends like that your favorite color is pink! Anyways, I have a question! How is that pony that you got doing? Do you still have it? It looked cute :)**

Who like, doesn't like that I like pink? Hahaha! Like duh! I have my ponyyyyy! Like he is awesome, totally! Do you like, what to see him you should like, totally come over sometime! we could like, discuss how awesome like, pink is!


	11. D: altra sad face for lateness

Hey like, guys! DDDDDD: altra like, sad face sorry for like being so annoying and like, not updating you probably hate me! Like, DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorryyy! Me and Liet have Been busy dating and I had like no time we were like, planning the wedding! Like, I hope you guys didn't wait to long DDDDDDD: sorry like, I'm busy! (being like, too fabulous)

But like, here is the comments and my like, replies!

**Greece's kitty**

kitty: HE TOTALLY WILL

LOOK AT THIS DRESS WITH PINK SPARKLES AND STUFF, YOU SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY WEAR IT FOR YOUR WEDDING WITH LEIT

I will like, totally wear it!

**Commonwealth**

**Interactive Fics are not allowed?! Uh oh, I accidently went and wrote one.**

**Anyway, this comment is for the writer. Is the wedding a real wedding for LietPol or is it referring to the Lithuanian-Poland Commonwealth.**

**To Poland:**

**[if questions are still being taken] [oh, and if this makes you cry, don't answer] Can you relate to France and Russia when it comes to "important people in your life that has passed"? (referring to Jeanne D'Arc and Anastasia in French and Russian history)**

Like, Ikr! It's like sooooo upsetting! But -*OH LOOOK A PRETTY PINK SKIRT ON THE CHAIR* bye! Haha yes I had to put a skirt on the chair in order to get him off the computer, well I guess I just wanted to do a wedding for the sake of the pairing not for any historical reason but I know I would do that but I liked the Idea of the wedding, wedding

Back! I was trying on the skirt I LOOOK so fab! Well, I can not relate to any big death like France and like, Russia but like, can totally feel the pain, like there was this time when my favourite skirt like, got ripped, I like, cried for days,...well that isn't as like, big of a death for many people but it was for me! So like, shut upI FEEL YOU EYE JUDGING ME JUDGING EYES!

!

**rifleman123**

**Was up Poland!? It Rifle man here! Along with the most awsome and great Prussia! And the**

**Prussia: "I AM AWSOME! Guten tag Poland! Any ways,Congrats with the wedding. You wanna go grief the suckish loser Russia some time soon?! "**

**That's nice Prussia, any way Poland. Since Horses are basically large ponies, are horses awsome?**

Hi... Like, nothing really... oh hey Prussia like, how's gilbird , and your blog going like, fabulous I believe..., Russia maybe sometime later but liet doesn't like it when I do though... Not really I mean ponies are so much cuter! Like they are awesome, but if you really like, want to stretch it that much then like, sure!

**Ai The Pasta Loving Dragon**

**I'll be over today to help with the wedding. ((I wanna help too lol! xD)) i also have a surprise for you. ((read my Lithuania's diary, should be on there soon.)) I do hope you like it... Anyway, I'm glad everyone is invited. Tell the wedding planner I said hello.**

**Love you Feliks**

**Toris.**

YAY! Like, I can't wait t see you! Like, yay what is it? Like it would like, be rude if everyone wasn't! She says HI too!

Like, love you too!


End file.
